First Name
by reboctoria
Summary: Apa istimewanya dipanggil menggunakan nama depan? Namun, bagi Ouzou, itu lain cerita jika seorang Erika yang melakukannya.


**Disclaimer** : Ginga e Kickoff! bukan milik saya. Saya cuma fans yang naksir berat sama seorang Erika. /luceweoi /disclaimerapaanini

 **Genre** : Romance, Humor.

 **Character:** Takatou Erika, Furuya Ouzou.

 **Warning** : High School!Setting, OOC—maybe.

.

* * *

.

"Takatou, apa hari ini ada latihan?"

Gadis dengan rambut merah marun panjang yang dikuncir bak ekor kuda itu menengok kebelakang. Di dapatinya salah seorang dari Trio Furuya sedang menatapnya penasaran; Furuya Ouzou. Biasanya, ia selalu berjalan bersama dengan dua saudaranya yang lain yang memiliki wajah hampir sama dengan miliknya. Tapi entah kenapa, sore itu ia hanya berjalan sendirian tanpa kedua saudaranya. Ia pun berjalan untuk menyamakan langkah dengan orang di depannya.

Gadis manis bernama Takatou Erika itu bergumam sambil mengingat-ingat. "Hmmm... entahlah. Aku belum tanya si bodoh Shou- _kun_ ," ujarnya sambil mengusap-usap janggutnya yang tak berambut.

Ouzou hanya menghela napas mendengar jawabannya. "Hhh… bisa-bisanya kau menjawab seperti itu padahal kalian sangat dekat."

"Hah? Apa hubungannya memang?" Gadis berlogat _kansai_ itu mengernyitkan dahi, menatap lelaki di sampingnya dengan tatapan tak mengerti. Lelaki di sampingnya pun hanya mendecih tak acuh, sambil mencoba mempercepat langkahnya. "Tak ada hubungannya memang. Kalian kan sudah sangat dekat dan satu kelas, jadi aku heran kenapa si Cerewet itu tak memberitahumu tentang jadwal latihan."

"Huh! Dekat bukan berarti kita tahu semua hal satu sama lain, 'kan?" dengus Erika kesal. "Lagipula … dia sekarang sibuk dengan kegiatan klub sepakbolanya sendiri di sekolah," lanjutnya, namun terdengar sedikit nada kecewa di akhir kalimatnya.

Mendengar kalimat yang Erika lontarkan, sang Furuya termuda itu hanya tersenyum mengejek. "He... kalau kau rindu dan ingin terus bersamanya, ikut klub yang dia ikuti saja. Gampang, 'kan?"

Lelaki itu lalu terus berjalan sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku seragam sekolahnya. Hingga ia tak menyadari bahwa gadis di belakangnya itu kini memasang wajah yang merah semerah tomat.

"H–hah?! Bukan seperti itu maksudku! Dasar Ouzou bodoh!" Erika berteriak sambil menghentak-hentakkan kedua kakinya ke tanah. Roknya dengan tinggi di atas lutut sedikit berterbangan akibat ulahnya.

Ouzou mendadak menghentikan langkahnya. Ia membalikkan badan, menatap gadis yang masih mengomel-omel tak jelas itu dengan tatapan tak percaya. "… Kaubilang … apa tadi?"

Erika menghentikan tingkahnya. "Ha? Yang kau bodoh it—Wa! Maafkan aku! Tak kusangka kau akan marah karena aku bilang se—"

"—Bukan! Yang sebelum itu!"

Ouzou menggeleng cepat. Wajahnya berubah gusar dan tak sabar, sementara Erika memandanginya tak mengerti. "Ha? Apa? Yang mana?"

Erika menatapi lelaki di depannya dengan penasaran. Menyadari tingkahnya, Ouzou mendadak tak melanjutkan ucapannya. "… Ah, lupakan saja. Tak ada apa-apa."

Ia pun membalikkan badan dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Sementara, Erika menatap punggungnya dengan alis yang terangkat sebelah.

"Dia kenapa, sih? Dasar aneh."

.

* * *

.

Suasana malam di kediaman Furuya berlangsung seperti biasanya. Kota—kakak tertua sibuk menonton televisi besar di ruang tengah. Ryuuji—kakak kedua sedang tekun membaca majalah olahraga kesayangannya di sofa. Sedangkan Ouzou… ia duduk di sofa samping Ryuuji, sibuk bergulat dengan pikirannya sambil menatap langit-langit ruangan. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Berulang kali ia mendesah pelan, namun masih bisa terdengar oleh telinga sehat Ryuuji.

"Kau kenapa?" Merasa jengah karena terus-menerus mendengar desahan saudaranya, Ryuuji pun bertanya tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya dan masih sibuk dengan majalah yang ia baca. Ouzou menengok menatap Ryuuji, lalu berkata dengan lemah, "Ada yang sedang kupikirkan."

Sang Furuya kedua itupun menghentikan aktivitasnya. Alisnya naik satu menatap adiknya yang biasanya bertingkah sok-keren ini. "Oh? Kau bisa berpikir juga rupanya?"

"Tsk, aku tak minat bercanda, bodoh," Ouzou mendecik kesal. Kesal karena tak ada yang memahaminya. Sekalipun itu kakak kandungnya.

Kakaknya tersenyum, "Ya, ya, ya. Jadi, ada masalah apa, Ouzou– _kun_?" Ryuuji bertanya dengan nada (sok) manis. Ouzou makin menekuk wajahnya. Di telinganya, ucapan Ryuuji tadi terdengar seperti mengejek dirinya.

"Tsk. Baiklah, apa kau sering memanggil teman perempuanmu dengan nama depan?" Ouzou langsung bertanya _to-the-point._ Ia muak berbasa-basi. Mendengarnya, Ryuuji mengerutkan dahi. "Ha? Mm... yah… cuma beberapa sih. Lagipula, kita memanggil nama depan jika kita sudah benar-benar dekat."

"Dekat? Maksudmu?" Ganti Ouzou yang mengerutkan dahi. Ryuuji mendengus, "Huh, dasar lemot! Maksudku, hubungan kita sudah seperti teman dekat atau pacar. Seperti kita dengan Erika dan Reika, begitulah!"

Ryuuji menjawab dengan gusar. Ouzou hanya mengusap-usap janggut, tampak berpikir. Sementara Ryuuji mendelik menatap adiknya dengan pandangan ' _masih tak mengerti juga, kubunuh kau!'_

"Memangnya ada perempuan yang ingin kau panggil dengan nama depan?" Tanpa disadari oleh mereka berdua, Kota—sang kakak tertua kini berada di samping mereka, lalu ikut duduk di sofa. Ryuuji tak acuh, kembali sibuk membaca majalahnya.

"Entahlah," Ouzou hanya menghela napas pasrah. Kota mengambil jajanan di atas meja, "Jawaban apa itu?"

Ouzou tak membalas. Mereka bertiga sama-sama terdiam. Kota melahap jajanan sambil menatapi Ouzou lekat, lalu bertanya dengan wajah tanpa dosa, "Kau suka seseorang, ya?"

Detik-detik setelah Kota berucap, Ryuuji menjatuhkan mejanya di lantai dan Ouzou memandangnya dengan tatapan kaget, "Apa?!"

"Hei, Kota! Jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu!" protes Ryuuji sambil memungut majalahnya yang terjatuh. Sementara, Kota hanya memasang wajah datar seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. "Perempuan yang dekat denganmu, ya? Apa itu Saionji? Ah, tidak, tidak. Kau **tak boleh** tertarik dengannya," Kota menebak dengan penekanan nada pada kata 'tak boleh', membuat Ryuuji dan Ouzou menelan ludah saat mendengarnya.

"Oh, apa itu Takatou? Kalian kan cukup dekat, kelas kalian bersebelahan pula." Lagi-lagi, Kota melanjutkan ucapannya tanpa dosa. Ryuuji yang semula tak acuh, mulai tertarik akan perbincangan ini. Ia manggut-manggut (seolah) mengerti, "Hmm… benar juga. Selama kita latihan, kudengar kalian tak pernah memanggil menggunakan nama depan."

Ouzou yang terpojok hanya bisa menunduk. Dikeroyok seperti ini, ia pasti kalah. Apalagi yang dilawan adalah kakak-kakaknya. Seolah mengerti, Kota dan Ryuuji menepuk punggung Ouzou seolah menyemangatinya.

"Tenang saja, kau pasti bisa. Bicarakanlah hal ini padanya dulu, kalau dia setuju, itu langkah awal yang bagus."

"Ya, Ryuuji benar. Setelah itu nyatakanlah."

Ouzou yang diberi semangat seperti itu, hanya terdiam sambil mencerna kata-kata yang diucapkan mereka berdua.

.

* * *

.

Esoknya, saat sepulang sekolah, sang Furuya termuda itu mempercepat langkahnya, berusaha berdampingan dengan gadis berambut kuda di depannya. Saat jarak mendekat, ia menepuk pundak kecil milik gadis itu, "Yo, Takatou!"

Si gadis yang semula kaget, begitu menyadari orang yang menyapanya mulai tersenyum hangat, "Yo!"

Mereka kini berjalan beriringan. Hari yang sudah mulai sore tak membuat mereka tergesa-gesa untuk segera pulang ke rumah. Mungkin dalam hati masing-masing, mereka sama-sama ingin menikmati cahaya mentari sore yang begitu indah ini.

"Hei, Takatou," Ouzou memecah keheningan. "Apa kau mau... kesana sebentar?"

Ouzou menunjuk sebuah taman bermain yang sepi tanpa ada anak-anak. Erika menatap taman bermain itu, lalu dengan riang menjawab, "Baiklah, ayo!"

Mereka kini duduk di bangku ayunan yang sudah mulai mengkarat. Mungkin inilah sebab lain kenapa taman ini sangat sepi tanpa kehadiran anak-anak. Erika duduk dan mengayunkan ayunannya, tak peduli rok sekolahnya kotor karena karat.

"Jadi, ada apa mengajakku ke tempat ini?" Erika menatapi Ouzou penasaran. Ouzou yang semula diam di ayunan, mulai bicara diawali dengan berdeham. "Ehem! Sebelum itu, bisa kau berhenti melakukannya? Aku tak bisa bicara jika kau terus berayun seperti itu."

Erika mengernyit, lalu menghentikan aksinya. Ia kini duduk berdampingan dengan Ouzou. "Baiklah, jadi?"

Ouzou kembali sibuk, bergulat dengan otaknya. Memikirkan kata-kata yang pas untuk diucapkan. Akhirnya, ia menemukan jawabannya.

"Hei, Takatou, apa kau… mau kupanggil dengan nama depanmu?"

Ya. Begitulah seorang Ouzou Furuya. Blak-blakan, dan langsung ke tujuan.

Erika melongo. Apa yang baru saja terjadi dengan lelaki ini? Terkadang menyebalkan, terkadang juga… mengherankan. Seperti saat ini. Ia berkata dengan nada heran, "Ha?"

Keringat mengaliri pelipis Ouzou. Padahal ia tak sedang bertanding, tapi entah kenapa kini jantungnya memacu bergitu cepat.

"Y-ya... kalau kau tak mau juga, tidak masalah!"

Erika semakin tidak mengerti. Butuh waktu lama agar ia memahami ucapan sang Furuya. Dua detik, tiga detik. Hingga, ia tersenyum manis yang membuat Ouzou panas.

"Baiklah! Kalau begitu, aku juga boleh memanggilmu 'Ouzou', 'kan?"

Ouzou terdiam. Bingung menghadapi jantungnya yang kian berdetak kencang. Manisnya senyuman itu membuatnya tak bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memanas.

"B-baiklah... err... Erika."

Mendengar ucapan Ouzou, lagi-lagi Erika tersenyum. Membuat Ouzou ikut tersenyum.

Memanggil nama depan milik orang lain mungkin biasa, tapi bagi Ouzou, lain halnya jika yang melakukannya adalah Erika.

Ya.

Ouzou baru sadar, inilah sesuatu yang dinamakan sebagai sebuah perasaan, err... suka? Entahlah. Ia teringat kembali ucapan Kota tadi malam. Sekarang baru awal. Kisah perjuangannya dengan Erika baru dimulai sekarang.

.

* * *

 _._

 _A/N: asdfghjkl... ini,ini… !_

 _Pertama kalinya bikin fic EriZou xD_

 _Mereka sangat kiyutttttttoo! Saya miris deh, fandom GeK ini sepi sangat T.T jadi saya ikut meramaikan._

 _Btw, ini abal banget deh, ya. ._.a_

 _Ah, mbuh lah. Semoga suka!_


End file.
